


Három alkalom, amikor Samara nem csókolta meg Shepardot & egy alkalom, amikor megtette

by RealmsDoll



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, sírni fogsz, én sírtam
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsDoll/pseuds/RealmsDoll
Summary: A szerelem, még a beteljesületlen is, lehet keserédes. Egy Samara/FemShep fic.





	Három alkalom, amikor Samara nem csókolta meg Shepardot & egy alkalom, amikor megtette

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Times Samara Didn't Kiss Shepard & One Time She Did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585941) by [goddessofcheese](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessofcheese/pseuds/goddessofcheese). 



I.

Emberek.

Egy érdekes faj, Samara úgy hitte. Micsoda fiatal faj, a Tanács többi rasszához képest; még a vorcháknak is talpalatnyival több történelmük van, mint nekik. Meglehetősen hasonló az aszárihoz formában, de elég aspektusban különböző, hogy idegen maradjon, hogy más maradjon. Kíváncsinak találta őket, oly’ új játékosnak a galaxis színpadán, és mégis oly’ befolyással bírónak.

Ez az egy pedig, még több.

Samara végignézte a parancsnokot, ahogy a hajóra sétáltak, ami majd a feltételezett begyűjtőkhöz viszi őket.  A sötét páncél erős kontraszt volt a fényes szemekhez képest. A csillogó izzadtság és égésnyomok még mindig bizonyították a durva harcot alig egy órája, Samara hagyatékát. Arcának határozott, erős vonásai emlékeztették Samarát azokra a földi származású, gáláns lovagokról szóló műalkotásokra.  Legalább is aszári mércékhez képest sem volt kevésbé vonzó.

Az ajkai bájosak voltak.

Az általában egyforma gondolatai megakadtak. Nem volt gyakori, hogy hasonlóan kontrollálatlan ötletek eszébe jutottak. Ez az ember tényleg érdeklődőnek bizonyult. Samara láthatta volna, a jövő mit tartogat a társaságuknak.

A légzsilip felszisszent, egy örömmel fogadott figyelemelterelés.

 

II.

 Érzelmek ugráltak és erőlködtek Samara bőre alatt, mint a dagály egy hurrikán közepette, és nem volt az a mennyiségű meditáció, ami elűzte volna őket. Düh, megkönnyebbülés. Kétségbeesés, elégedettség.

Bűntudat… jó nagy adag bűntudat.

Ezen vihar közepén Shepard világítótorony volt, ami kivezette őt a sötétségből. Az ember vigasztaló szavakat ajánlott, teret a gyógyulásra; azt gyanította, javarészt ő volt azért is felelős, hogy annyi legénységi tag zavarta meg a magányt. Samara értékelte az erőfeszítést.

De a nő kísértés volt, egy olyan, amilyet Samara nem tapasztalt, mióta letette esküjeit. Képességei a csatában páratlanok voltak, a morálja tele volt idealizmussal, még nem akadályozva fáradt évek megbánásaival. Gondolatok, melyeket Samara, úgy hitt, elzárt az Igazságosztóvá válása napján, visszakúsztak hozzá; remény a közelségre, képek puha ajkakról és éles szemekről.

De a világítótorony lehet éppannyira akadály, mint segítség. Samara emlékeztette magát, hogy ne kerüljön túl közel, különben a zátonyra futást kockáztatja.

 

III.

Az ujjaik összefonódtak, Shepard szabad keze gyengéden a csípőjén nyugodott. Samarához nem értek így, mióta… hosszabb ideje, mint fel tudta volna idézni. Nem egy olyan érzés volt, mint amilyenre számított, hogy valaha újra érez, vagy akár vágyna.. A régi életét maga mögött tudta, Morith halála volt a végső fejezet. De az akkor volt, és ez most van. És most a lélegzete a parancsnok szabad hajtincseit mozgatta meg; puha ajkak érzelmektől pirultak, kínzóan közel.

Menni akart. Az Istennő tudta, ő akarta. Látott egy lehetséges jövőt a parancsnok szemeiben, egy olyat, ami még mindig tartogatott ígéreteket boldogabb napokról és kevésbé magányos éjszakákról.

Samara elhúzódott.

Magyarázatot adott; a Kód, az esküje. Shepard megértéssel bólintott. És az Igazságosztó nem volt benne biztos, hogy melyik volt a rosszabb; a csalódottság érzése kettejük között, vagy a pillantás Shepard arcán, hogy ennyire számított ő is.

 

IV

Emberek.

Egy érdekes faj. Szembesültek oly’ sok katasztrófával, rengeteg újjáépíteni valóval, mégis rászántak pár órát az életükből, hogy milliók közt tisztelegjenek azért, aki elpusztult.

Az összejövetel élvonalában állt. Páncéljának bíbora és aranya szemben a feketék és szürkék tengerével, és szemek vándoroltak rá minden percben. De neki nem volt egyetlen pillantása egyikükre sem. Csak a hideg, merev testre a koporsóban, előtte.

Samara közelebb lépett és összeszedte a bátorságát, hogy lenézzen a nőre, akihez valaha eskü kötötte. A bőr sápadt volt, a vonások soványak, és nem minden, ami újjáépült a testből, volt elég jó még a temetkezési vállalkozóknak sem, hogy helyreállíthassák. Az ajkai túl mozdulatlannak tűntek és kéknek, hogy ahhoz Shepardhoz tartozzanak, akit egy egész hete teljesnek és élve látott.

Samara emlékezett azokra az ajkakra, amik véget nem érő szenvedélyt ígértek, egy lezárást a magánynak, egy fényt a benne dúló vihar végén. Nem felejti el ezt a pillanatot, tudta, de úgy emlékezik majd Shepard arcára, ahogy ismerte. Nem úgy, mint ez az élettelen test. Akként a parancsnokként, aki csatába vitte, a nőként, aki átvezette a sötétségen… az ő Shepardjaként.

„Egy másik időben. Egy másik életben.” motyogta, ismételt szavakat egy másik életnek tetsző múltból új értelemmel, és búcsúzóul megcsókolta őt.


End file.
